Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computer networking and more particularly relates to emulating end-host mode forwarding behavior in a computer network.
Description of the Related Art
A data center rack may include a number of separate components, such as servers, switches, rack management software, and other networking devices and/or software applications. In general, server administrators typically manage and configure server systems and applications while network administrators configure networking devices within the rack, such as network switches. Some data center racks, however, may be configured as a single integrated rack that includes components like servers, applications, management software, switches, and/or other networking devices in a single rack appliance.
The integration of the network switch, and other networking devices, in a single rack appliance with the servers and management software can create a management conflict between server administrators and network administrators because server administrators may not be responsible for configuring networking devices and network administrators may not be responsible for configuring server systems. Simplifying the complexity of the networking configuration can allow server administrators to manage an integrated rack appliance without involving network administrators.